


finally facing my waterloo

by aspiringpencilcase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringpencilcase/pseuds/aspiringpencilcase
Summary: things you said prompt collection





	1. things you said at 1 am

“Tadashi. Tadashi, hey.”

Yamaguchi kind of stared through him at that, his fingers gripping Oikawa’s in tight hold, and then he went still and closed his eyes once again. 

The warmth of the blanket still seemed pretty inviting, so Oikawa nudged Yamaguchi once more, who didn’t show any signs of being awake anytime soon. 

“Hell. Hell! Wake up, Tadashi! This is urgent. I need your help.” Oikawa hissed. 

The round white moon leered at him through the window, all smug and patronising and whatnot. He had a brief urge to flip it off, but that would be too excessively dramatic even for him, so he refrained.

After three solid minutes of attempting to wake Yamaguchi up, Oikawa finally succeeded and received an elbow to his face for his efforts. Thankfully, Yamaguchi was too sleepy to do any lasting damage besides Oikawa’s slightly bruised ego. His eyelashes fluttered slightly, face entirely too soft for Oikawa to handle this early in the morning (late in the night?).

“Cute,” Oikawa’s sleep-deprived brain supplied.

“Indeed, but not the point here.” His internal monologue continued, to Yamaguchi’s evident chagrin.

“What is it? Why aren’t you sleeping?” Yamaguchi mumbled, and Oikawa’s heart was going absolutely numb with tenderness. 

“I’m in love with you,” escaped his mouth, abrupt, and he felt his cheek burn: he’d had a reason for waking Yamaguchi up, a legit one, even, but he looked at his freckled face, lines smudged with the warmth of his dreams and their shared bed, and. And.

Yamaguchi looked at him funny, confused and embarrassed, but mostly smitten; he laughed, short and breathy. He was still half-asleep; his voice was full of wonder when he responded.

“Love you too. You’ve woken me up just to say that?”

A loud meow interrupted Oikawa when he’s about to answer and he remembered why he wasn’t still asleep on this fine Sunday morning (Saturday night.)

“Your cat won’t let me sleep. She hates my guts and is jealous that you love me more.”

Yamaguchi yawned, looking at the fluffy brown monster named Daisy. They had a small tender-staring contest, during which Oikawa felt like the third wheel in his own damn bedroom with his own damn boyfriend. This is outrageous, he wanted to say, but Yamaguchi made a shooing motion with his hand, which Daisy seemed to take as a sign that she was needed elsewhere.

She purred, wagged her tail, which put all the other tails on the Earth to shame, and left the room. Picture of grace, beauty, and never-ending hatred towards Oikawa. He had told Yamaguchi that he was more of the lizard person.

“That’s it? I can sleep now?” Yamaguchi’s voice was soft and slurred with sleep. He rubbed his eyes, darkness of the room covering up his motions, making them softer and blurrier. 

Oikawa is flabbergasted at the ease Yamaguchi communicates with their cat. He was never that successful: he’d really tried to shoo her when she’d started meowing in the middle of their room, but she’d just ignored him. 

Yamaguchi gave him a small smile and patted his back.

“You’ll be friends in no time--” he yawned, for the third time during the whole spectacle, “I promise. Now sleep.”

Oikawa huffed and lay down, letting Yamaguchi wrap around him like a very cute kraken and fall back asleep in three seconds.

He wouldn’t lose to a furball. The war only just began.


	2. things you said through your teeth

“I’ll win, text time.” 

It’s too quiet, and no one can hear it, especially Oikawa, drunk with his victory, on the other side of the net. He’s surrounded by white and teal of his team, and they all look like one single body, happy and proud and whatnot.

Yamaguchi feels heavy. It’s only a friendly game, but any match with Seijou is too much of a deal for Karasuno in general and Yamaguchi in particular. No amount of time is going to put balm on his bruised pride during their first match: a baby’s crow first fall. 

He keeps his back carefully straight, the rock of loss settles low in his stomach. Live goes on, of course, he’s seen worse losses: they leave with dignity, and he wasn’t the key player, but.

Still. Didn’t win, didn’t succeed, didn’t try hard enough.

His shoes squeak against the floor of the gymnasium as they go to the locker room.

Yamaguchi doesn’t notice Oikawa’s gaze lingering on his back a little too long; he never does learn that Oikawa makes a mental note about “the annoying pinch server from Karasuno, watch out for jump float.”

He gets entirely too surprised when Oikawa recognizes him next to the movie poster in the cinema; he manages to respond with a shaky nod and ignores the way his cheeks burn for next ten minutes or so.


	3. things you said too quietly

“Karasuno’s going to win, I bet.”

Oikawa’s quiet words fade in the noise of the gym; Iwaizumi turns his head in his direction but doesn’t catch what he’s saying, so he just shrugs and looks back the the game unfolding in front of them.

Karasuno’s in the lead, 18-22, it’s the second set, and Datekou doesn’t look so hot. 

It’s Yamaguchi’s turn to serve, the four on his jersey vivid white in the dim light of the gym, and Oikawa holds his breath.

The only reason he even learned his name is the way Yamaguchi serves: beautiful, but lacking the easy perfection geniuses often have without noticing it. 

Yamaguchi holds onto the ball as if his life depends on it, and it tightens Oikawa’s insides into knots. He knows, though, that Yamaguchi is going to succeed: he has this fierce determination of the person who had to watch people moving ahead with half the effort it took him to just keep up; he won't let his team down.

He doesn’t. Service ace.

Oikawa’s mouth curls in the tiniest satisfied smile; this Yamaguchi is surely interesting. Won’t hurt to keep an eye on his progress during his remaining year and a half of high school.

The game ends with a predictable result of 2-0, Karasuno taking the second set with 25-19, and Yamaguchi is enveloped by his teammates, receiving a ton of hugs and a pat on the back from a guy who is, evidently, Karasuno’s captain.

As the team turns to leave, Yamaguchi looks up at the stands. Their gazes lock and Yamaguchi’s eyes widen a bit in recognition. 

A perfect opening.

Oikawa sends Yamaguchi a wink and a thumbs-up, absolutely relishing in the resulting blush high on Yamaguchi’s cheekbones. 

Yamaguchi’s jerking nod in his direction has Oikawa smirking like a cat who got the cream.

Definitely interesting.


End file.
